Have you ever baked cookies with secret agents?
by soccergirl004
Summary: after a series of events chuck finds himself in the kitchen with Casey and Sarah.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from any of the characters in this story.

As much as Chuck loved his sister and her boyfriend it was nice to have an evening to himself. Ellie and Awesome had gone away for the weekend, leaving Chuck in charge of the house.

Chuck had planned a weekend with Morgan, playing video games, eating pizza, and deciding what sandwich to bring to a dessert island. But when Morgan had called the night before saying that he had to go with Anna to some dorky musical, of course he probably didn't mind that much. Chuck was left completely abandoned.

That said when he heard the knock on the door he was a little unsure of what to expect.

As he opened the door he the first thing he saw was the huge box of, what looked like books and some metal things. As he opened the door a little wider he saw Sarah starring back at him.

"hey," she said shyly "Ellie said that you would be alone and I thought that maybe we could do something because I'm kind of al alone to and I thought we could be alone together." As she continued to ramble Chuck began to take in just how beautiful she was, her long blonde hair flowed gracefully down her back and her deep blue eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"Okay, I've been talking for like twenty minutes, could you let me in?" she asked

"Oh, right, of course come on in." he stuttered as he snapped out of his stupor, "so, what is all this stuff" he asked, reffering to the large box that she was now carrying through the door.

"Well, it's old recipes and stuff that I had as a kid, I haven't had a chance to use them for years so I thought that we could make some things for Christmas." She explained

"wow you must be rally good at cooking some of these recipes look impossible." He said as he rummaged through the box he pulled out a recipe for cookies that was three pages long.

"Yeah, that's the thing I cant cook to save my life, but I thought maybe you would know how to make some of these things, I mean how hard can it be to make sugar cookies?" she stated in a voice full of hope.

"Well, I guess we could try but we're going to need more people, this is going to have to be a group effort?"

Six cups of eggnog and a phone call later, Casey, Sarah, and Chuck stood in the kitchen armed with beaters, measuring cups, and three bags of sugar.

"Remember your stations, Sarah your in charge of the oven, taking things in and out. Chuck your job is to put the ingredients in the bowl, as for me, I am the mixer." He said in a manner that made you feel like the world would end if the cookies were burnt. "Are we ready?" he asked

"Ready" replied Sarah

"Ready" said Chuck

"Lets do this." grunted Casey. And the charade began, flour was flung into the bowl, sugar was poured by the gallon into the bowl the size of Jupiter, Casey began shouting critics at Chuck as Sarah called out encouragement, as Chuck finished putting the last of the ingredients in, the bowl was passed to Casey. Wildly flinging the batter he stirred the mix with the same ferocity he used when shooting bad guys. The bowl was then passed to Sarah who violently threw the batter on to the cookie sheet in a way that made you a little nervous that she possessed a gun.

4 hours later…

They sat in a row on the floor, covered head to toe in flour and sugar. Each was holding a crisp, warm cookie oozing choclate chips. They sat with a look of vacancy in their eyes.

"that was amazing" Chuck managed to gasp "baking cookies with you two is an altogether different experience than making them with Ellie."

"I guess we should probably clean up a little." Reasoned Sarah as they looked over the kitchen. The ground was covered in batter, the dirty dishes were stacked precariously in the sink, and the sugar had spilled somewhere in between Casey and Chuck playing tug of war over the spatula and Sarah hitting Casey with the cookie sheet.

"Maybe next time we shouldn't drink before we bake" stated Casey as he held an ice back to his bleeding head,

"Yeah, next time." Chuck sighed.


End file.
